


And As Always

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, POV Alternating, Prince Wen Jun Hui | Jun, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Mingyu never knew pillows could talk.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	And As Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My AO3 have been rotting because I wasn't able to write fics for months so I am reviving it with this. Just to clarify that isn't beta-read. Not well research and purely fictional. It is like a Modern Prince AU and it was inspired from the old Disney movie Princess Protection Program. But honestly, I just wanted to write a prince Jun AU and jun as a brat au and this is the result of it. This is impromptu and instead of sleeping I wrote this. And the tags, I don't know what tags were fitting so I just tagged what I could. They're not really enemies in a heavy sense. It's all bicker and banter. But one tag is very fitting and that is IDIOTS IN LOVE. It is an attempt to humor and this is just light. I hope you enjoy reading!

Mingyu softly hummed as he hugged his warm pillow close to him. The sunlight shining through his thin curtains, it doesn’t blind him but enough to make him bury his face to his pillow. And the pillow grunts, Mingyu hummed in reply, the pillow elbowed him slightly so Mingyu hugged it tighter. 

“Hey!” The pillow talked. Mingyu processed it, can pillows talk? Mingyu knew there are stuff toys that can, not that it actually talks. Can pillows elbows someone? His pillow did. And it did again. When it dawned on him, he immediately jumped out of his bed in panic and grabbed the closest thing he can grab, which is his lamp. 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” He asked the pillow— the man on his bed. The man with raven hair, strong features, definitely Mingyu’s type but that’s not the point, he would have shrugged it off if he knew he went out last night, he didn’t because he is completely sober and terrified because there is a man, his type but again— not the point, on his bed and he’s been cuddling it— _him,_ since God knows when. 

“Who are you?” The man asked, emphasis on every word, his eyes grew wide, and climbed out of bed too. “Are you also trying to kill me?! How did you find me?!” The man shouted. 

“Why would I even kill you?!” Mingyu was panicking too, the man also grabbed something to protect himself with. Mingyu cursed because the man was holding his bat. He got the upper hand but Mingyu knows combat, he hoped this man doesn’t. 

“I don’t know! I don’t even know why people would even want me dead!” The other yelled, holding the bat with both hands. 

“I don’t even know you! How would I know you are not trying to kill me?!” Mingyu argued, it was most likely. Knowing what his work is but how would someone know that confidential information. That’s impossible, especially when Wonwoo was the one who is in charge of that department of the agency. Mingyu shook his head to refocus, he seriously needed to be alert, Seungcheol was right about his assessment— FOCUS.

“Why would I kill you?! Do I look like a killer to you?!” The unnamed man shrieked, offended as if he didn’t accuse Mingyu of killing him a while ago. 

“Who are you?!” Mingyu asked again, the man pursed his lips and quickly ran toward the door. Mingyu followed him out of the room, pulling the lamp with him but it slipped off his hand. The man watched him from a distance, eyes wide too. Fuck, Mingyu thought. Before he could even assault the guy, Minghao angrily slammed his bedroom door open. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING AT THIS GODDAMN HOUR?!” He yelled at them both. He looked at Mingyu and then the man, his brows furrowed. 

“Why are you holding a bat, dianxia?” Minghao sighed, calming himself as he massaged his temple. Mingyu blinked twice, thrice, and then asked, “Dianxia?”

“MINGHAO, HE WAS IN MY BED! I DON’T KNOW HE GOT IN.” _Dianxia_ started speaking in Mandarin but he was pointing at Mingyu as he spoke. So, Mingyu knew he was talking about him. 

“I WOKE UP NEXT TO HIM, MYUNGHO.” Mingyu told Minghao who winced at their loud voices. 

“Can you two please calm down for a minute?! You’re giving me a headache and it’s only 7 in the morning!” Minghao raised his voice again. He then turned to look at _Dianxia_. 

“Dianxia, he is my roommate. He was probably drunk last night and couldn’t tell which his room was. I will reprimand him. Please put the bat away.” Minghao said calmly, with so much respect. The man stared at Minghao and then glanced at Mingyu, assessing the situation. Mingyu just blinked at him cluelessly, he had no idea what the conversation was about. 

_Dianxia_ put Mingyu’s bat down and stood proudly, “He had no respect for me. He had the nerve to invade my personal space, accuse me of being a killer and he even raised his voice at me!” He huffed. Minghao was stunned on what _Dianxia_ just said, Mingyu was about to ask when he was met with the deadliest glare he had ever seen in his entire life, deadlier than Jihoon’s. 

“Whatever he said, it’s not true!” Mingyu defended himself, _Dianxia_ gasped loudly with so much surprise plastered on his face. What the fuck is happening?!

“And now you accuse me of being a liar?! Have you no shame?!” Minghao looked at him as if he was about to crucify Mingyu. Mingyu let out the loudest shriek he could ever do when Minghao pulled him by his collar. 

“Dianxia, I will sort this out. I promise. I am terribly sorry for this man’s behavior. Please get some rest.” Minghao said, the man nodded and went back to _Mingyu’s_ room. 

“Please don’t kill, I have no idea what is happening,” Mingyu begged but was answered by a loud smack on his head. 

* * *

It turns out that _Dianxia_ is Junhui. And Junhui is the royal Majesty of China who is currently in hiding because there are people who want him dead. And it’s Minghao’s job to take Junhui away yesterday from the kingdom, save him from the assassination and protect him at all cost. And since Minghao and Mingyu had a vacant room in their apartment, Minghao thought it was a good idea to bring him there until he finds a good hideout for the royalty. 

Also, it turns out it was Junhui who had mistakenly slept in Mingyu's room and not the other way around. 

“I just don’t get why he could demand an apology from me but I couldn’t from him!” Mingyu whined as he chewed his grilled cheese sandwich, glaring at Minghao who had a scowl on his face. He had no choice, he couldn’t glare at Junhui.

“You are not worthy of it,” Junhui answered for Minghao who just sighed before taking a sip of his tea. 

“Are all royalties from China like that?” That earned a gasp from the Prince again. Mingyu learned that the latter is quite overdramatic and easily offended. So Mingyu takes his sweet time pissing him off. _If he wishes to have you dead, I will not hesitate, Kim Mingyu. You are such a pain in the ass._ Minghao said before. 

“You are so disrespectful! Shameless too!” Junhui told him. Mingyu just gave him a boyish grin and answered, “It’s charming, no?” 

“It is not! It’s revolting!” Mingyu just awed in response. Minghao gave him a silent glare, he made a face and gave another teasing smile at Junhui who huffed angrily. 

* * *

It had been ten days since he left his home, his country, and his kingdom. It is still blurry in his memory, there were shouting, gunshots, and smoke everywhere. He had no idea what was happening then, he now had a tiny idea on what happened. Apparently, someone wants him dead that night, there was a fire, and unidentified men that raided their home. He was meant to be killed then but the Queen seemed to foresee it and hired Minghao to protect him. The suspect of it isn’t still caught and that is why he is somewhere in Korea, sitting in a room that is too small for him, too plain, and just lacking the essence of home. Junhui sighed, there was no point in complaining. He tried and Minghao could only apologize, Junhui had no choice but to shut up then. Minghao was humble enough to offer his own home as a refuge for him. Even if Minghao seems to have a vexing man as a roommate, Junhui tried his best to keep his complaints to himself. 

  
  


But there are times that he just wants to bite _Mingyu_ ’s head off. 

“So, _Dianxia_ ,” Mingyu started as he lazily browsed the magazine on his lap. Junhui looked around, hoping to see Minghao so he saves him from this man, “Oh, don’t look for Minghao. He went to the headquarters so it’s just you and me.” Mingyu grinned. 

“I don’t want to talk to you.” He gritted his teeth in annoyance, Mingyu’s grin widened. 

“But _Dianxia_ , it would be an honor for me to talk to someone like Your Highness,” Mingyu said, full of sarcasm. Junhui breathes deeply, trying his best to remember that he isn’t allowed to hurt Mingyu or else he will be imprisoned in a foreign country with no hope of seeing his family again. _So dramatic_ , Mingyu’s voice echoes in his head. God, he desperately wants to crash the Mingyu in his head and the Mingyu in front of him so bad. 

“What do you want from me?” He asked forcefully, Mingyu shrugged, and pointed to the loveseat beside the couch. Junhui reluctantly sat on it, Mingyu watched him and chuckled at how prim and proper Junhui was. _So well-mannered_ , Mingyu thinks. 

“I just want to do small talk. You’re an interesting person, you see.” Mingyu finally told him. Junhui grimaced and rolled his eyes. Aware that Mingyu is, again, teasing him. On his fourth day staying with the two, he realized that Mingyu loved to push his buttons and spent his time on it, no matter how much glare he had received from Minghao and Junhui himself. It was like his newfound hobby and Junhui does not appreciate that. 

“What do you gain from being so annoying?” Junhui hissed, Mingyu let out that laugh he had been doing, all nasally and just plainly obnoxious that Junhui wants to stuff a scone down to Mingyu’s throat. 

“Ah, _Dianxia_ , you are so easily riled up.” He dramatically wiped his cheeks as if he had teared up from the exchange. Junhui huffed in return, Mingyu mimicked the way Minghao addressed him as Dianxia, Minghao does it with respect. Mingyu does it to annoy the shit out of him. 

“But I am genuine,” With his hand clasped on his chest, Mingyu continues, “How can you speak Korean?” And again, it had earned another eye roll from Junhui. Mingyu wondered if Junhui could see his brain every time he did that, and on that note, it’s so often that Mingyu thinks even his breathing will irritate the Prince.

“I study so many languages, including yours. It’s so trivial, Kim Mingyu.” Mingyu murmured under his breath. “What?” Junhui asked this time. 

“I said you still answered it, though.” Mingyu pouted, “Okay then, hyung— wait, can I just call you hyung?” Junhui pursed his lips, not knowing how to answer that. He weighs it in his head, is it better to be called by his title or just a genuine honorific? He decided and breathed, “Yes.” 

“Great. Good. Then, hyung, why do you think someone wants you dead?” That moment, Junhui wanted to retract what he said and just let Mingyu ask nonsensical questions instead of this. He stared at the younger and saw curiosity, as much as he wanted to answer that, Junhui didn’t exactly know either. 

“If you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to. I am just curious, perhaps you know. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, hyung.” Mingyu assured him, waving his hands as dismissal. As if it will dissipate the tension. 

“Why are you being nice?” Junhui blurted out instead, Mingyu froze in his spot and blinked at him. He then let out a light chuckle. 

“You make it sound like I am despicable, hyung. I am a perfectly nice person! I have so many friends who can attest to that.” He answered proudly, “And I am not in any way disrespecting you if that’s what you think. I just enjoy the bicker.” He added. 

“Obviously. You seem to add that in your daily routine since I got here.” 

“Don’t put too much thought into it, hyung. I am like that to Myungho too but Myungho seemed to be immune to it, while you are not so—”

“So you paint me as your new target?” Junhui continued. 

Mingyu barked a laugh, “Exactly. It’s like you read my mind!” Junhui couldn’t help to roll his eyes again but his lips curved upward.

“You are forgiven.” He said. 

“Huh?” Mingyu tilted his head in confusion because of the sudden change of topic. 

“You were apologizing for making me uncomfortable earlier so I am forgiving you,” Junhui explained. Mingyu seemed to process it and knew it was just Junhui’s antic to show _his power._

“How generous of you, _Dianxia._ ” He bowed his head with a teasing smile plastered on his face. Junhui huffed and stood up from his seat. 

“Goodness, I can’t stand you.” He said before retreating to the guest bedroom. He heard Mingyu tell him that he was, in fact, standing and walking away. 

So he just gave him a good yell of, “Shut up, you peasant.” 

* * *

Mingyu just got home from the Headquarters when he saw Junhui standing at the balcony, looking over the view below him, the park is full of children running around with their parents sitting on the bench. It’s a Sunday afternoon with good weather so people took granted and set their family day at the park. Ever since he arrived, Junhui never got out of their apartment because Minghao insists that it isn’t safe to roam around without a companion but promised the Prince that he will as soon as he got his workload cleared out but that day doesn’t seem to come because there is always a lot of things in Minghao’s plates. In short, Junhui is stuck inside their apartment for weeks. 

“I’m going to the supermarket, hyung.” He said casually as he removed his coat, kicking off his shoes in the process. Junhui turned around to look at him, with brows furrowed. 

“Why didn’t you just go on your way home?” Mingyu shrugged. It wasn’t like he actually had it planned, he just wanted to find an excuse to have Junhui accompany him.

“I remember it just now.” Junhui scoffed, then fell silent after. As if he was contemplating. 

“Uh, Mingyu?” He called out, Mingyu raised an eyebrow in response, “Say, I think you can’t carry the groceries alone. Do you want me to go with you?” He asked. Mingyu gave him a straight face which Junhui returned with a winning smile. 

“You know you can ask nicely, you don’t have to put insults into it,” Mingyu answered. Junhui laughed heartily as he jogged his way to his room. 

“In your dreams, Mingyu.” He sing sung. 

* * *

That trip happened once, twice until it was in their weekly routine. Minghao wasn’t very happy at first because Mingyu didn’t inform him about it but Junhui convinced Minghao that they were perfectly safe and he was wearing a mask the whole time. Mingyu also assured Minghao that he could protect the Prince if anything happens, he is also a bodyguard so he can and probably would— because he doesn’t want to die in Minghao’s hands, of course.

With Mingyu and Junhui assigned to it, it always causes a banter between the two because they are just polar opposites. Junhui insists on buying more meat but Mingyu tells him that they need fruits and vegetables because Junhui isn’t the one who’s going to receive an earful if he follows the other’s command. 

“I am older.”

“I’m the one paying.”

“I am a prince.”

“You’re in my country so that’s not going to work.”

“I hope you choke with your vegetables.”

“I didn’t know you’re into choking, hyung.” Mingyu teased. Junhui’s eyes widened as he gasped as if what Mingyu said was scandalous. 

“Shameless!” Junhui marched away from him, with his ears tinted red. Mingyu laughed triumphantly. 

* * *

“Can I cook next time?” Junhui asked casually when they were eating dinner. Minghao and Mingyu looked at him with an expression of surprise in their faces. 

“You can cook?” The two said in chorus. Junhui huffed and pointed his chopstick towards Minghao. 

“I expected Mingyu to question my abilities but you, how dare you.” He exclaimed, without really a bite into it but Minghao looked apologetic. 

“Apologies, Dianxia.” He said, Junhui turned his head. 

“Hmph!” 

“Yikes, a brat.” Mingyu interjected. Junhui glared at him, kicked his shin under the table. 

As Mingyu grunted in pain, Minghao answered for them, “You can, Dianxia. As long as you promise not to burn our kitchen, you are free to do so.” Junhui gave Minghao a smile while stuck his tongue out at Mingyu. 

* * *

The Prince actually knows how to cook and is a great cook. Mingyu won’t say that out loud, he’s pretty sure Minghao does the complimenting while he is in charge of insults, not like they were actually insults, but the point is there. And that point is Mingyu will never compliment Junhui as long as he shall live. 

“It’s pretty spicy but it tastes good,” Minghao commented, glancing at Mingyu as if he was waiting for Mingyu’s turn to follow up with his own compliment. 

“Uh, it’s decent,” Mingyu said. Junhui frowned at him but said nothing. For the rest of their dinner, the night, and even the day after. Junhui did not talk to him, bat an eye on him, or even insulted him. 

“You have to apologize,” Minghao mumbled while sitting on the couch, Junhui locked himself in his room. 

“I don’t even have to apologize for anything!” Mingyu exhaled, also trying to keep his voice down. 

Minghao glared at him, “You’re lucky enough to eat the food that he cooked. He might not be someone noble in this country but he is in mine. Have some respect, Mingyu. I know you two like to bicker but he made an effort to cook for us, at least give him a proper compliment when it’s due.” Mingyu grudgingly crossed his arms after. Okay, maybe not _as long as he shall live_. 

* * *

Hyung can really hold grudges, shit. Mingyu said to himself when Junhui still did not talk to him the very next day. Mingyu watched the Prince make a sandwich for himself and poured milk for himself before retreating back to his room, loudly shutting the door close because _he knows Mingyu is watching him_. It’s quite adorable, funny even because Junhui acts like a brat most of the time, childish but the fact that Mingyu thinks it’s endearing and not annoying, he could watch it all day. Like a live entertainment but it also bothers him because no matter how proud he is when Junhui doesn’t have a retort for him, he misses how Junhui yells at him, teases him, or tells him how shameless he is for annoying him. 

Mingyu spent the whole afternoon thinking about how to apologize to the Prince. He decided to go out for a jog, he didn’t bother to tell Junhui that he is going out. 

He was resting on a bench when his phone rang in his pocket. It was Minghao, probably checking in so he answered the call but before he could even say something, Minghao beat him to it. 

“Location had been compromised,” Minghao said. It didn’t take Mingyu a second to quickly sprint back to their apartment. But before he could even enter the building, Minghao was already pulling away. 

“Hyung.” That was the only word Mingyu could come up with. 

“He escaped. He’s hiding somewhere.” Minghao answered, he sighed when he saw Mingyu’s jaw is still clenched and there is still panic in the other’s eyes. 

“He’s fine. We’re not going to see him for a few days, we might have a tail and we can’t risk it again.” Minghao explained, Mingyu’s heart shrunk. He didn’t even have the chance to apologize to the Prince. There was an itch beneath Mingyu’s skin like it wanted something. _Someone._ He wants nothing more than to see Junhui again but he knew he couldn’t just yet. The moment Minghao brought Junhui into their apartment, into their lives, Mingyu wordlessly swore to protect Junhui’s life like his own. Junhui’s safety is their utmost priority. 

Minghao lied. The days were weeks, two weeks. Two weeks of Mingyu being restless, two weeks of Mingyu suffering from guilt even if Minghao assured him that it wasn’t his fault that it happened but that wasn’t the reason why he is restless, it’s the fact that he and Junhui weren’t fine that day. That could have been the last day they saw each other and Mingyu let it pass like that, Mingyu wouldn’t forgive himself. So the weeks passed with Mingyu being on edge and eager to see the Prince again. 

* * *

When he was called to report in the Headquarters, he did not expect to be called by Seungcheol after. He walked in and found Minghao sitting around their Director’s desk, Mingyu was gestured to sit in the vacant seat next to Minghao, wordlessly he did. 

“I think I do not need to explain why I called Mingyu here, no?” Seungcheol started, Minghao nodded in understanding. Mingyu didn’t. He had no idea. 

Seungcheol sighs, “Since you are already involved in Dianxia’s case—” 

“Ah, yes. Please process, sir.” Mingyu interrupted. Stirring with excitement on the inside. 

“I am going to pass this assignment to you, Mingyu. You will be the one in charge to watch the Prince while Minghao works on the case in China.” Seungcheol continued. 

“Minghao is off the case? Sir, there must be a misunderstanding. It wasn’t Minghao’s fault, if it’s anyone’s fault, it is mine—”

“Mingyu, please let me finish.” Seungcheol exasperated, Minghao winced at the tone and Mingyu uttered nothing after. 

“He will work another assignment relating to this. He is going to help investigate.” 

“Why can’t I be the one assigned to that? The Empress asked Minghao to protect Dianxia and—”

“And the Prince personally asked for you. Minghao would gladly take the case. If you don’t want it, I can assign it to Chan.” Seungcheol chimed in. 

“No, no. I’ll take it.” Mingyu quickly said. Minghao snorted and Seungcheol just shook his head in exhaustion. Seungcheol continued to talk but all Mingyu could think about was that he was finally going to see Junhui again. 

* * *

Minghao is behind all of this. Mingyu knows. Who else would know that Mingyu lives in Anyang other than his roommate, best friend, and confidant? No one. Unless it’s a coincidence which is impossible because Mingyu is currently standing in front of their family house that has been unoccupied since his sister decided to migrate to Australia with his parents. Junhui is inside the house, Minghao probably snatched his key back then and told Junhui that if ever something happened, it’s their hideout since there is no trace of Mingyu that ever lived in the family house. Minghao will pay for it, or maybe he won’t. Mingyu decides it's a problem for another day so he shrugged it off before pressing the buzzer. 

The gates slightly opened and Mingyu was pulled in, Junhui took no time to hug Mingyu, wrapping his arms around the latter tightly. Mingyu couldn’t process what just happened, Junhui stepped away and Mingyu could finally see the worry on his face. 

“Are you okay? Were you hurt that day? I’m sorry I didn’t call! They said I couldn’t!” Junhui cupped Mingyu’s cheeks as if he was checking if Mingyu got bruises or anything that could tell that Mingyu isn’t okay. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that, hyung?” Mingyu asked, with his cheeks puffed. The prince let go of Mingyu and mumbled an apology. 

“How did you even manage to escape?” Mingyu asked as he pulled his luggage inside the house. 

“Balcony. It’s a long story.” Junhui answered nonchalantly. Mingyu snapped his head in Junhui’s direction, with shock plastered all over his face. 

“What? It’s not like I had another choice!” Mingyu rattled the story out of Junhui and he almost suffered from a heart attack. 

* * *

It took Mingyu a day before he noticed that Junhui dyed his hair burgundy. He only noticed it when he watched Junhui do his _gardening_ and the sunlight hit the prince’s hair. Mingyu had a hunch that something had changed but he wanted to smack himself for not noticing what was painfully obvious. 

“Who dyed your hair?” He asked. Junhui glanced at him and chortled. 

“You finally noticed, huh?” The latter answered as he wiped the sweat in his forehead, “I did. I was bored.” 

“It looks nice,” Mingyu told him, Junhui just rolled his eyes at him and went back to work. Mingyu spent the whole day tailing Junhui around the house which annoyed the other. 

“Can you stop following me around like a dog?!” Junhui exclaimed. 

“I don’t want to get lost.”

“This is your house!”

“But you’re more familiar with it!”

“You are just trying to annoy me!”

“So, you took notice, huh.” Mingyu grinned, Junhui threw a punch on his arm before locking out of the library.

* * *

Mingyu never got the chance to properly apologize to Junhui, he never forgot about it but he just couldn’t find the perfect timing too. Until they were sitting at the bar counter, tasting an old wine from Mingyu’s father’s collection. Junhui was telling him about his conclusion that Mingyu came from a rich family but decided that he did not want his family’s money so he ran away from home and worked as a bodyguard for _rich people_. Mingyu told him he’s ridiculous, Junhui acted offended but settled on the fact that Mingyu didn’t say he was wrong. There was a comfortable silence that followed then. 

“Hyung.’ Mingyu called out, Junhui gave him a questioning look. Mingyu took a sip from his glass before continuing, “That day.”

“Mingyu, I swear to God if you’re going to say that I almost gave up a heart attack because of what I did that day, I will hit you again.” 

“No.” Mingyu grunted at the memory, “That day. You were mad at me and I,”

“I couldn’t figure out how to apologize, that’s why I went out for a run.” He sighed. 

“If you weren’t able to escape, that was the last time I saw you and it haunts me every night because if it were the last day, I would fucking hate myself because you were mad at me for being so stupid.” Mingyu was gripping on his glass tighter than he should. 

“I knew you went out that day. The reason why I managed to escape is that,” Junhui took a long breath, “I was watching you while I was on the balcony. I heard the lock clicking so I knew it wasn’t you. You don’t have to blame yourself for it.” Junhui patted his shoulder in comfort. 

“And I wasn’t actually mad at you. But yeah, you were stupid.” Junhui grinned, Mingyu let out a chuckle and the air he had been holding. 

Then was when Mingyu realized Junhui holds a thread of his heartstrings. 

* * *

It's been two months since he first met Junhui, a lot has changed since then. Though they were still arguing over the simplest things, they grew comfortable in each other’s presence and managed to be at peace without Minghao’s presence but not always, Junhui still asked for Minghao’s rescue whenever Mingyu was being _meanie_ , according to him. And of course, Mingyu still thinks Junhui can be a brat when he wants to be and God forbids the overdramatic. But Mingyu handles it well and in fact enjoys it. Junhui purposefully does it sometimes because he’s aware that he has Mingyu wrapped around his fingers. 

That is one of the things that changed. An unspoken understanding that Mingyu is now under Junhui’s spells, no matter how hard he tries to fight it— not that he actually does. Junhui uses it to his own advantage because he is like that. Mingyu doesn’t mind, not at all. Except at times that Junhui is too hard-headed with what he wants. 

“No, hyung.” 

“Come on, it’s not like we’re going to be in danger.”

“I won’t risk it.”

“It’s going to be fine,” Junhui reassured him, prolonging the word fine. 

“You don’t know that,” Mingyu argued.

“I do know.”

“No, you don’t,” Mingyu said, shifting his chair away from Junhui. “If you want to swim, I think I still have my inflatable pool in the attic.” He added, Junhui huffed as loud as he could and stomped his feet as he dramatically walked out of the kitchen. Mingyu laughed loudly and heard a muffled “ _Shut up! You are so annoying!_ ”

Junhui was persistent and showed that he is displeased by avoiding Mingyu everywhere and being the annoying being that Mingyu is, he tried to follow Junhui everywhere but ended up being locked out in the backyard for the whole afternoon. Mingyu considered it a win since Junhui still didn’t get what he wanted. But Mingyu is a fool, Junhui’s fool so he called in when he was out of Junhui’s earshot. 

* * *

Junhui was pestering about going to the beach and Mingyu said no because he couldn’t make the decision by himself. He asked the Director if they were allowed to and when he got the green light, he didn’t tell Junhui anything. Instead, he waited for the next day. Junhui woke up way past breakfast. 

“Good morning, hyung.” Mingyu greeted him with a sweet tone. He was ignored as Junhui walked towards the kitchen. 

“You look like the genie didn’t grant you enough wishes.” Mingyu teased, Junhui was quick to throw a glare on his way. 

“Shut your mouth,” Junhui grumbled, Mingyu laughed. 

“Is that how you greet someone who’s going to take you to the beach?” Mingyu sighed dramatically. He watched how realization dawned on Junhui’s face, the way his eyes widened and he immediately sprinted back to his room. Mingyu couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Dianxia, breakfast!” He followed up. He’s sure he heard a ‘ _later_ ’ from the Prince. 

* * *

Mingyu let Junhui drive them to the beach because the latter said he wanted to and he promised Mingyu that he is perfectly trained to drive and even told Mingyu that he’d buy him two more cars if Junhui does anything stupid. 

“Weird flex,” Mingyu commented. Junhui shrugged smugly before snatching the car key from the younger. 

They arrived at the beach unscathed and Junhui was obviously pushing his luck, asking Mingyu if he could also drive them back. Mingyu didn’t answer him. 

“Why are you so thrilled? Please don’t tell me this is your first time visiting a beach.” Mingyu commented as he watched Junhui being impatient because apparently, _Mingyu is taking too much time setting up_. 

“Of course not! I just want to swim already!”

“Then go swim.”

“I need your help to apply sunscreen.” Mingyu choked with nothing. Junhui grinned knowingly. 

“No.”

“Mingyu!”

“You’re such a menace.” Junhui chuckled lightly and responded, “I know. You love it anyway.” Mingyu didn’t argue because he does but there is no way in hell he’d apply sunscreen for the Prince. 

Joke’s on Mingyu because he did after Junhui shoving the bottle to his hand and immediately removing his shirt. Mingyu met the bare skin of Junhui’s back, he gulped and tried his best to keep his composure. Mentally cursing Junhui for making him do this. 

“This isn’t in my job description,” Mingyu complained, lightly gliding the lotion in Junhui’s back that vibrated when he laughed. Mingyu wants to press soft kisses on Junhui’s shoulders, wrap his arms around Junhui’s waist. Mingyu wants to feel Junhui close to him. 

“Having fun?” Junhui whispered. 

“You wish,” Mingyu answered, pinching Junhui’s waist which earned a loud shriek from the Prince. His lips curved upward and finished the task while Junhui gave him an earful. 

Mingyu watched Junhui from afar, joined him when it was afternoon. Junhui yelled at him when he jumped on his back on their way back to the car. Mingyu enjoyed it, it made him feel like they were just a couple who went to a beach date. It was good while it lasted. Mingyu promised himself to remember everything, the way the sun glistened against Junhui’s skin, the fresh breeze that embraced Mingyu while he was staring at his personified sunshine. The bright smile Junhui had all day. Mingyu tucked it in his mind like a jar of all his favorites. 

* * *

The rest of their days were spent inside the house because of the heavy rain. Junhui watched as the rain poured down on his beloved plants and Mingyu watching him from the couch. 

“Do you think they’ll drown?” Junhui spoke, Mingyu perked his head up to find Junhui still staring at his plants. Mingyu smiled softly and answered, “I don’t think so. They’ll be fine.” 

The prince sighed and poked the glass door that connects to the backyard. “I hate the rain.”

“Why?” 

“It makes me feel sad and lonely.”

“Well, are you?”

“No, not really,” Junhui slightly turned away from the glass to glance at him. “You’re here so I’m not lonely.” He added. 

“But you’re sad.” 

“I miss my family.” 

Then the bubble popped, Mingyu realized Junhui wasn't going to be by his side forever. 

“Dianxia,” He calls out, Junhui tilted his head, questioning, “I’m sure Minghao is doing everything he can to catch the culprit and you’ll be back home soon.” He assured him. There was a thug on his chest that he tried his best not to focus on. Instead, he indulged on the smile that Junhui gave him. 

“I hope so.” 

Mingyu drank alone that night, he hated himself for thinking he could have Junhui for himself when there is a kingdom waiting for him back home. 

* * *

Something shifted after that. Mingyu seemed distant, Junhui observed. He tried to recall if he said something offensive back then, he came up with nothing. Junhui is petulant so he insisted on knowing what was the matter. He cornered Mingyu who was peacefully sitting in the backyard with a book in his hand. 

“What is wrong with you?” Junhui said, with a hand on his hip. Mingyu just blinked at him. 

“Huh?” 

“You,” Junhui repeated, “What’s wrong?” 

Mingyu snickered and turned back to his book, “Hyung, please let me read in peace. It’s not even lunchtime yet and you’re already messing with me.” 

“If you think that’s going to work, you are wrong,” Junhui snatched the book away and leaned down to level with Mingyu’s face, “What’s up with you?” He asked again. 

Mingyu was stunned, staring at him— at his lips, to be exact. And when he snapped out of it, he answered, “Not much, hyung. How about you?” He grinned teasingly. Junhui’s patience is wearing thin. 

“You’ve been letting me get away with anything. You seem distant. Don’t you tell me nothing is wrong.”

“You get mad when I don’t let you do things your way but you also get mad when I do. Seriously, hyung?”

“Fuck you.” Junhui cursed. Mingyu cackled, interest piqued because he _won_.

“Please do.” With that, Junhui left him alone. Mingyu didn’t fail to catch the blush on Junhui’s cheeks. 

* * *

Mingyu anticipated it, Junhui didn't back down easily. He knew how to get under Mingyu’s skin and did it perfectly. The last blow was leaving the house unannounced. Mingyu woke up from his nap to find Junhui nowhere in the house, an hour later the Prince came back with bags on both of his hands. 

“Where have you been?” Junhui had never seen Mingyu this angry. 

“The supermarket.” The prince answered airily. 

“Even though, you know it’s against the protocol to go out without me or without telling m— What the fuck are you looking for now?!” Mingyu snapped when Junhui was digging through the bag. He raised his head up to give Mingyu a deadpan expression. 

“My care.” 

“You are such a brat.” Mingyu gritted his teeth. 

“And you are a jerk.”

“I’ve had enough of your bullshit.”

“Likewise.” Junhui bumped his shoulder as he walked past him. Mingyu had enough, he gripped on Junhui’s elbow to stop him and finally spoke his mind out loud. 

“You need to stop playing house with me, _Dianxia_. I am not tolerating you risking your safety and my job just because you think you can get away with it easily. We are not just hiding for fun, you have a target on your back. Remind yourself of that.” Mingyu lets him go, then. 

* * *

“I can’t handle him anymore, Myungho.” Mingyu exhaled. From the other line, Minghao laughed. 

“Really?”

“You’re the only one he actually listens to.” 

“I think you’ve got it wrong, Gyu. You are the only one he listens to.” 

“Did you just listen to what I just told you?” Mingyu groaned in frustration. 

“Yes, it was careless of him to do that but you didn’t have to remind him that someone wants to have him killed. That’s a bit blunt.” 

“Fine, I was just so agitated and worried.” 

“You should apologize.”

“Why would I?! I’m not the one who broke the protocol!” 

“Do you expect him to apologize?” Minghao asked, Mingyu pursed his lips. That’s unlikely. Minghao took his silence as an answer and continued, “He is a bit of a brat but he just does it with you because you let him. You’re the only one I can trust him with. So just have a bit more patience, will you? I am doing my best on my end.” But that’s not the problem, actually. 

Mingyu’s current problem is Junhui managed to tug every string in his heart. He’s in love with the Prince and he doesn’t know what to do with the fact. But Mingyu didn’t tell Minghao that, instead he told him to take care and hope he solves everything as soon as possible. The last part was a lie.

* * *

To Mingyu’s surprise, it was Junhui who ceased fire. He was standing in front of Mingyu’s room, pouting and arms crossed. 

“What are you standing there for?” Junhui huffed before answering. 

“I’m sorry.” He said breathlessly. Mingyu pretended he didn’t catch it so he said, “What?” 

“I said I’m sorry,” Junhui repeated. 

“And what are you sorry for?” 

“For being careless. For being a brat. For always getting on your nerves.” Junhui started to enumerate it all, Mingyu wanted to laugh. It’s endearing, Junhui is just naturally endearing and Mingyu adores that. 

“I don’t mind,” Mingyu said. Junhui rolled his eyes, mumbling, “Yeah, right.”

“I mean,” Mingyu chuckled, “I do mind that you went out without thinking about the consequences. It was dumb of you, Dianxia. But I do not mind that you’re being bratty, hyung.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I’ve been told you only do that with me.” Mingyu boasted.

“As if!” Junhui blurted out. Then they were back to normal. 

* * *

He’s fucked, utterly fucked. Have his name highlighted on the list of damnation and Mingyu accepts his fate wholeheartedly but he wondered when did he end up at this point in his life? Mingyu gulped as he watched Junhui walk around the backyard, shirtless as he moved his goddamn plants to a new spot. There was something coiling inside Mingyu that he knows will give him a hard time. He feels hot, not warm. Not the warmth he usually feels when he watches Junhui being Junhui, it’s a different feeling. It's a desire. To have Junhui close to him, skin to skin. Nothing else. 

Yup, he’s fucked because Junhui caught him staring, and like the goddamn tease that he is, he smirked. 

Mingyu is going to hell. 

* * *

Like everything else, Junhui always beat him into doing something. Junhui kissed him when he walked back inside the house, all sweaty and dirty. It wasn’t a steamy make-out nor was it romantic. Mingyu thinks they are way past that. Junhui just pressed his lips against his like it was something he does every day. Like a routine that he knew ever since. Mingyu didn’t complain and slightly chased after when Junhui leaned away. 

“Got you.” Junhui chaffed. 

“You got me,” Mingyu said, genuinely. 

* * *

It’s an unspoken vow, a wordless oath they made. An understanding between them, inside the four walls that surrounds them. Mingyu fell first but Junhui fell deeper. A kiss became kisses, then more. Then led to another. And again, _again._ And again. 

It was sacred. It was a ritual. It was Mingyu’s offering of himself to Junhui and Junhui accepted him and all that he could offer. 

Inside Mingyu, Junhui builds a kingdom of his own. Mingyu lets him. 

Like he always does.

* * *

Mingyu should have expected it. He knew that the day would come, sooner or later, it still will. And when it did, Mingyu still felt like he wasn’t ready. 

“We caught him. It was the General.” Minghao said when Mingyu answered his call at dawn. 

“Dianxia is safe to go home now.” Minghao added. Mingyu’s world shattered as he looked at the peacefully sleeping figure on his bed. 

This is his Happy Never After. 

* * *

He didn’t tell Junhui where they were going, no matter how many times he asked. He just held his hand tightly. Unaware that his stuff is packed in luggage behind the car, Junhui kept asking what surprise did Mingyu prepare for him. 

“Why are we in your Headquarters?” Junhui asked.

“No questions. Come on.” Mingyu opened the door as he answered. Junhui followed Mingyu closely, wanting to feel the calloused hand against his again. 

What greets Junhui when they walk in is Minghao, jubilantly he ran up to the man and hugged him. 

“It’s been so long, Minghao! How have you been?” Junhui exclaimed, happy to reunite with the other. 

“I’ve been busy, Dianxia. But all is well.” Minghao replied with a small reserved smile. Junhui was still clueless about what Minghao meant, he was just glad to see Minghao again. 

“Mingyu wouldn’t tell me where we’re going today! It’s a nice surprise.” Junhui said. Minghao turned to look behind Junhui where Mingyu was stoically standing. 

“He didn’t tell you?” Minghao asked, mostly addressed to Mingyu, but answered by Junhui who just shook his head. 

“There’s more?” 

“Dianxia.” Minghao said firmly. 

“You’re going back home today.” Junhui felt like cold water was poured all over his body. 

* * *

It happened all so quickly. Junhui was escorted, his luggage was taken by the royal guard the Empress sent. Minghao and Mingyu followed them to the helipad, as Minghao talked to the newly appointed guard for the Prince. Mingyu just stood at his spot, watching as Junhui climbed aboard. Like how he first met Junhui, he was leaving without a word. Mingyu thinks it was for the better, it was better to not bid farewell to someone he had learned to love. It was for the best— then he felt arms around his torso, holding him tightly. A crying prince crowding his chest. 

“I hate you.” Junhui muffled against his shirt. Mingyu felt like there was a lump on his throat. 

_You should._

“You are so fucking annoying,” Junhui added. 

_I am._

“How dare you let me go so easily?” 

_Because you have a life waiting for you there._

“I love you.” Mingyu froze, tears burst out like a dam. It was the first time Junhui said it, Mingyu wanted to laugh because like always, Junhui beat him to it. 

“Take care, Dianxia.” Mingyu said, breaking away from the hug. Without anything else, he left. 

* * *

With a heavy heart, Mingyu comes back to Anyang to pack up his things and completely abandon the place that turns into a home in a short span of time. Minghao said nothing when he left and didn't call either. He knew Mingyu wanted to be alone at times like this. He sat on the couch, exhausted. 

Silence enveloped him, suffocating him until he was just a pool of tears. 

He didn’t want to leave just like that but he knew that if he stayed or looked back, it would be hard. Not only for him but for Junhui too. Junhui would understand someday that he was meant to board that jet and fly back to his real home, where the family that he misses is waiting for him. Junhui would understand that all, someday. Maybe thanked Mingyu for leaving without saying that he loves him. 

Because if Mingyu did say it, it would just tie him to Junhui. And Junhui to him. 

It was better that Junhui loathes him. 

“Ah, fuck.” Mingyu yelled. Who was he kidding?

He wanted to be selfish. To keep Junhui for himself. To let him stay by his side as long as they both want. He wanted Junhui, all Junhui, and nothing else. 

But fuck rationality. It won because Junhui is nowhere near him. He is on his way back to his home, probably with a broken heart because Mingyu is utterly stupid and rational. 

Like any normal person, he solves his problems with alcohol. He’ll let the future him deal with the heartaches and hungover. He just wants to forget in the meantime. And that he still wasn’t able to do. 

* * *

Mingyu softly hummed as he hugged his warm pillow close to him. He was glad that he still had the brain last night to know that he would suffer in the morning so he shut the blinds before crawling to bed. Mingyu indulged himself with the scent. The pillow smells like Junhui. Of course, it would because Junhui used to sleep next to him. Mingyu felt like he was about to cry so he hugged it closer. 

“You’re going to kill me.” The pillow talked. This is oddly familiar, Mingyu thinks. A dejavu. 

“God, please. I suffer enough when I’m awake. Don’t bring him in my dreams.” Mingyu whined. He heard a grunt. Mingyu remembers this now. It was the first day he met Junhui. 

“Fuck, Mingyu! You’re crushing me!” Someone yelled. That’s weird, Junhui didn’t say that back then. Though, Mingyu did remember that Junhui was yelling back then. 

“You are so annoying!” Then he landed on the floor. He jolts awake, finally aware of what’s happening.

“What are you doing here?!” Mingyu asked. Junhui sat up and threw a pillow on him. 

“You idiot! How dare you leave me just like that?! You had the balls to do that! Did you know how much I cried yesterday?! You are such a jerk!” Junhui yelled as he slapped Mingyu with a pillow. Mingyu couldn’t say anything but _ouch._

“I hate you to the core, Kim Mingyu. I will never forgive you for that! And you have the audacity to complain that I am in your dreams?! How ungrateful can you be?!” Mingyu is going to die because Junhui is already on top of him, pinching him as he cried. 

“Wait, what the fuck. What?! Why?! How?!” He couldn’t even form a proper question because Junhui is already hugging the air out of him. 

“Never do that again. Don’t you ever try to leave me like that again.” Junhui sniffed. 

“I had to beg Minghao to let me go. I had to talk to Mother. I had never once begged for someone in my life before and I just had to do it for you. And you are so ungrateful. I hate you.” Mingyu wanted to ask more but his emotions were overflowing so he did what he wanted to do. He kissed Junhui.

“I’m sorry.” He kissed Junhui’s cheeks. 

“I missed you.” Forehead. 

“I love you.” Lips.

“So damn much.” Again.

“Dianxia.” Again. 

“Ew,” Junhui complained.

“Wow.” Mingyu deadpanned. Junhui laughed in response.

**Author's Note:**

> And yep, open-ended because it'd be like that sometimes. Hahahaha! Hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop by on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/8JUN9YU)


End file.
